Resident Evil One-Shots (Jake Muller)
by Buddha Wolf
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots in the view of Jake Muller as he interacts with the other characters in different situations. There is occasional Jake x Piers fluff and smut. Sherry and the others are involved. Jake faces his desires and his fears. There are also a few one-shots that will be in peirs' pov. Please read and enjoy. *I do not own anything but my own words*
1. Nightmare

Jake's eyes flew open as he sat bolt upright in bed. His breathing was erratic as he searched for the reason of his sudden fearful awakening. The horrors of his dream quickly faded out of his grasp all too soon. He placed his shaking sweaty palms against his face, taking a deep calming breath. He crawled out of bed and made his way into the bathroom, fumbling with the light switch as he went by. He grabbed at the faucet, roughly twisting its knobs, allowing the cool water to rush out messily. He bent over the sink, scooping the refreshing liquid up in his hands and splashing it against his face. He gave out a long sigh, leaning against the sink with his head down, trying to regain his composure. Big fat drops of water dripped from his nose, plattering onto the cold checkered tile floor, splashing his bare feet. He let the water run in the silence of the night. When he felt like he was fine and ready, he reached up to turn off the faucet, catching a terrifying sight staring back at him from the mirror. A man of his height, with slender build, dressed in a solid leather black trench coat gave him the devil's smile. His red eyes seemed to see right through him. Jake's breath caught in his throat as he searched for words. The man's voice was sharp and confident, ordering his attention "Jake." He watched the image as the face of his father faded into his own. His eyes once a faint blue, now a deep scarlet. Panic seized him, stealing away his voice. He looked down at the water as it ran crimson, spilling over the boundaries of the porcelain fixture. It pooled at his feet, warm and dark. He looked at his hands, seeing blood dripping from his fingertips, the screams of his friends echoing in his mind. He was finally able to force his voice out in a fearful wail as he dropped to his knees. Familiar hands took hold of his shoulders and shook him, calling his name. "Jake. Snap out of it. Jake!" Jake went silent, his features pale and hollow as he looked up at Piers. His concerned face studied Jake for a response. His voice came out barely a whisper "Piers..." His eyes were red as he fought back the ball of emotions that threatened to get loose. Piers gave a sigh of relief when Jake spoke. He looked Jake in the eyes, questioningly "What happened?" Jake shook his head, averting his eyes, reluctant to remember. Piers understood Jake's unwillingness to tell him so instead he pulled him close and wrapped him in a hug. Piers' warm embrace seemed to fight off the chill that had seeped into his core. He blinked a few times as a tear fell down his scarred cheek. "Wesker." Jake finally stammered. Piers' seemed to stiffen. That was all the explanation he needed. This wasn't the first nightmare Jake had of his father. He had suffered since he found out, his father plagued his dreams. Tormenting Jake was just as much a monster as he was. Piers held Jake close, shushing his muffled whimpers. He'd witnessed many of these and yet it still surprised him how easily these nightmares had taken Jake, a man who's always so cool and confident and made him as helpless as a child. His heart breaks each time for the young mercenary and yet all he can do is pick up the pieces in the after math. "You're not like him Jake." Piers consoled him with a soothingly sweet voice. Jake pulled away to look into the marksman's soft hazel eyes "How do you know that? For sure?" Piers gingerly cupped his face in his hands and kisses his lips softly, whispering "Because I know the real you. The you I fell in love with. You're better than your father." Jake rested his forehead in the crook of Piers neck, with a wavering breath, he softly pleaded "Please, don't leave me." He wrapped his arms around Piers' torso, inhaling his comforting scent. Piers embraced Jake "I'm not going anywhere." he cooed, stroking the side of Jake's face, his fingertips gliding across the scar. Jake whispered into Piers' chest "I love you..." 


	2. Broken

Jake knocked softly on the door to the hospital room. He quickly looked to his side where Sherry stood in silence. Jake thought back to the mass email Chris had sent out, the words burned into his heart. They found Piers floating off the coast, he was still alive. They rushed him to the nearest hospital where he went in for emergency surgery, administering the vaccine and extracting the mutation. The doctors say he may not have long to live, that his body had become too damaged and if by some miracle he did survive, he'd never be the same again. The door opened revealing Helena on the other side. Jake walked in the room, his eyes scanning around. Chris sat next to the hospital bed, Jill stood behind him with her hand on his shoulder. Leon and Ada sat by the window, watching the heart monitor silently. Jake took a step forward, his eyes landing on Piers' unconscious form. A mask was placed over his mouth to help him breath. Clear plastic tubes were connected to his arm and torso. His entire right shoulder up to his head was bandaged, his arm was absent. His right eye was showing, pale and lifeless. He'd never see with it again. His skin was pale. His chest barely rose with each slow breath. Jake's heart broke with the pitiful sight. He looked on with horror, unable to tear his eyes away. He felt cold and hollow inside. The monotonous beep of the heart monitor seemed to count off every painful second. Sherry took hold of his hand whispering his name. That was all it took to shake him of his frozen state. With a quick glance at Sherry, he darted out of the room and down the hallway, ducking into the bathroom as his eyes burned with forceful tears. He fought them back desperately but soon he erupted with a storm of emotion. It hurt so much, seeing Piers so broken and helpless. He wanted to scream, to punch the wall, to do anything just to stop the pain that so coldly invaded his heart. He wiped fiercely at his eyes with the rough material of his sleeves when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to see Leon standing before him. "What do you want?" He spoke harshly, trying to hide the quiver in his voice. He eyed the older man warily. "Sherry sent me to check on you." he spoke softly, studying the young mercenaries red-eyed appearance. As much as he tries to hide it, Leon knew "You okay?" Jake tried to put on a front, pretending nothing was wrong, looking away with a snide look. "You should come back to the room. Piers is awake." Leon informed him. Jake's facade cracked and faded as he slowly nodded his head and headed back to the room, Leon walking right behind him. 


	3. Jake's Journal

Journal Entry Date: xx/xx/xxxx Subject- Piers Nivans Another run in with Sherry's BSAA buddy Chris Redfield. We had just escaped Umbrella's grasp once again. Crashing a perfectly good bike in the process. Redfield's team was in the area and provided cover, keeping a helicopter off our asses long enough for us to get away. Pretty boy was there, following Redfield's every beckon call like the good little dog of the military he is. I don't know why. He pisses me off so much, but I can't keep him off my mind. My eyes won't give me the grace of looking anywhere but at him. It irritates the hell out of me. His stupid smile. That attitude he carries around with him every where. The way he's always calling out "Captain!" Damn it! Every time we run into him, everyone thinks I'm glaring daggers at that bastard but honestly I can't stop staring. Those green eyes of his are so annoying. They keep distracting me. The way he looks at Chris, its laughable. Like a puppy looking at it's master. What the hell is wrong with him? He's so infuriating! - Jake Muller 


	4. Jake's Desire

Jake leaned over the couch, looking down at Piers' pleasantly sleeping form. He was stretched out across the sofa, barefoot in faded jeans and a white t-shirt. His eye lids fluttered as he dreamed. Jake rolled his eyes "Even when he's sleeping, he still pisses me off.' he smirked "But at least he's quiet." He turned away, about to leave when he heard Piers mumble what sounded like his name. Curiously, he looked back at the man in time to see his lips move. He bent down over the back of the couch, straining to hear, when he felt strong arms quickly wrap around his neck and pull him over. He landed with his back against the cold wood floor and Piers' body on top of him. He felt the man's full weight pinning him down. His knees planted on either side of his hips, his arms pinning his shoulders back. He stared up at the soldier with bewilderment. He was about to speak in protest when his words were abruptly cut off by Piers' lips pressed against his. His mouth was force open in a hungry, passionate kiss. Jake pulled away in shock "Are you crazy?" He blurted as he searched the other's eyes for some clue as to what was wrong with him but all he saw was his bright emerald irises staring back lustfully. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Piers just smiled as he kissed down Jake's jaw, leading a trail down to the crook of his neck where he nipped at the tender flesh, leaving small red marks in his wake. Jake blushed, fight back the moan that crept into his throat. He pushed on Piers' shoulders to make him stop but he just grabbed Jake's arms and pinned his wrists above his head. "What's wrong?" his voice was smooth, quietly seductive, making it harder for Jake to resist. His body moved against Jake's, as he pulled down his shirt and kissed his exposed collarbone. "You, bastard." Jake quickly exhaled, biting back another moan. Piers smiled as he slipped his free hand up under Jake's shirt, trailing his fingertips along his abdomen. "Stop that!" He ordered, his voice wavering as he squirmed under Piers' gentle touch. His cheeks flared a deeper shade as he gritted his teeth in frustration. Piers' fingers danced at the boundary where Jake's jeans began. "Don't even think about it." It seemed more of an order for himself, not Piers. Piers responded with a smile before bending down and leaving a gentle kiss on his cheek. ... Jake's eyes flew open as he sat bolt up right in bed. He panted, looking around the room. He let out a sigh of relief "I'm alone." He touched his cheek, remembering the feel of his lips. The warmth of his body. then the realization struck him. A deep cold feeling filled the pit of him as he spoke quietly, his head drooping "I'm...alone." He shivered in the darkness of his empty room. 


	5. Who Are You?

"Who are you?" A simple enough question, right? We've all asked it or have been asked it before. But when Jake heard those words leave Sherry's lips, his heart stopped momentarily. The look in her eyes told him this was no joke, that his best friend and savior, Sherry Birkin truly didn't know who he was. She stared at him as if he were some freak. He stood in shock, mouth slightly agape as he rummaged through his mind trying to find some logical explanation for this. The day had begun as usual. He had gotten back late last night from a mission that had lasted 2 weeks and he crashed hard, sleeping in late. He hadn't heard from Sherry or the other's in about a month but he just summed that up to them being busy with their own jobs. He tried getting a hold of Sherry but it went straight to voice mail. With a sigh, he went for a walk in town, soon ending up in the market. He was admiring some apples on a fruit stand, contemplating buying the shiny red delights when he saw a familiar face flash in the reflections of the damp little fruits. He whirled around with a smile, his eyes landing on the comforting sight of short blonde hair flowing on the gentle mid-afternoon breeze. Her eyes shimmered in the sunlight as she passed right by him without a glance. He cocked his head to the side, watching the young girl in her white sundress, walk on in her delicate tan heels. He smiles, quickly paying for the fruit and calling after her. "Hey, Sherry!" The girl whirled around to look at Jake as he approached. She looked up at him shyly, her voice meek "Sorry, do I know you?" Jake chuckled to himself "I'm gone a couple weeks and you already forgot about me." The girl watched him warily "I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong person." Her voice became a bit sharp. "This guy bothering you Sherry?" A male voice came from behind Jake. He turned to see a man with long blonde hair that hung in his face and a black leather jacket standing behind him. Jake glared at the older man "No Leon. He's harmless. It was just a mistake." Jake felt a pang of hurt shoot through him. Not only did Sherry not recognize him but Leon too. Sherry waved the older man off, ensuring nothing was wrong. Leon moved to a bench nearby where he had originally been seated and watched Jake with cold eyes. Jake stared the man down as Sherry spoke quietly so her companion couldn't hear "Who are you?" She looked into his eyes, unblinking "How do you know my name?" Jake was at a loss for words, finding himself unable to explain. He swallowed the lump of regret that built up in his throat and sighed, looking down for a second before meeting her gaze "You're right. It was a mistake." His words were cold and harsh as he quickly turned on his heels and headed back towards his place, catching the image of Sherry in the reflection of a nearby restaurant. Her eyes followed him for a second, watching him leave before her head slowly drooped and her eyes stared down at the ground as she turned towards Leon. He rose from his spot to console her. He hurt her, unintentionally but that pain couldn't come close to his own silent agony. 


	6. Babysitting

"Are you sure about this Chris?" Sherry asked still a bit confused by this sudden request. "Of course. Just this one favor, please." Chris pleaded. Sherry bit her lip "Alright. " "What could go wrong?" Chris joked lightly as he left. "I owe you one." He called behind him. "Yeah." Sherry mumbled, carrying the sleeping newcomer into her apartment. She sighed as she place them gently on the couch, taking a seat beside them, waiting for Jake to come home. She looked over at the newcomer just as the front door swung open. "I'm back!" He called as he strolled in "You wouldn't believe the traffic-" His words were cut off when he saw Sherry on the couch with a companion. He eyed this newcomer curiously. "Who's the kid?" Sherry looked between Jake and the small boy who sat by her side. He looked up at Jake with tired soft hazel eyes. His hair was slightly different from the usual spikiness. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, one at a time with a quiet yawn. "Jake, this is Piers." Sherry smiled. "We're watching him until Chris gets back. Is that okay with you?" Jake rolled his eyes "Not like I have a choice, do I." He watched the little boy as he dug through the tiny back pack he had brought with him, soon pulling out a lunch pail which he opened to show a bunch of little green army guys. He sat on the floor content with playing with them, making noises as they executed their orders. Jake shook his head "so now what? We're Redfield's personal babysitters now?" "Jake! Will you knock it off." Sherry scolded. "We're just doing this one favor. It's not gonna kill you to be nice for a couple hours." Jake folded his arms "You never know. It just might." He retorted. Sherry sighed "I'm going to run a few errands. Can you just watch him while I'm gone." She pulled on her coat waiting for an answer. "Alright. Alright. I'll do it." He grumbled "Just hurry back." Sherry gave a small smile "Thank you." Before heading out the door. Jake watched the kid play with the little plastic figures for a while, taking note of the kid's 'uniform'. He wore child sized, dark green combat fatigues. His backpack was digital camo, even the lunch box had a military design on it. "Hey kid, what's with all the military crap? You wanna be a soldier or something?" "My name's not 'Kid'. It's Piers. Piers Nivans." He answered, looking Jake in the eyes. "And yes. I want to be a soldier and fight in the war, just like my dad." Jake could have sworn he'd seen a spark in Piers' eyes but he waved that off. "Why?" Jake was bored and bugging the Piers was his only entertainment. "Because..." He seemed to falter but then that spark in his eyes returned "Because it's what is right. It's worth the sacrifices. Because I want to fight to protect people like my dad does." Jake was surprised by the kid's words. 'He's so much like Chris.' He smiled to himself. "Um...sir?" Piers fidgeted a bit. "What?" Jake raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get your scar?" He asked shyly. Jake smirks, pointing towards the scar on his cheek "This? I got it fighting a war of my own, kid." He ruffled up Piers' hair playfully. He laughed lightly as Piers crawled up next to him. "You fought in the war?" He asked with wide-eyes. "Did you fight with my dad?" Jake thought for a moment, remembering when he almost shot Redfield in a rush of anger. "Yeah, something like that." "I want to grow up to be strong and fight like you and my daddy." Piers smiled, fiddling with a small army commander in his hands, leaning against Jake. Jake was surprised by how open the kid was and how much he looked up to Redfield. He admired the Piers for it. 


	7. Inevitable Horror

He froze. The growls filled his ears, blocking out all other sound. Gnashing teeth and boney fingers reached out, grabbing at him wildly. His stepped away, shake his head. His eyes filled with unmeasurable horror. He tried to aim but his trembling hands refused him a clear shot. He stared at this newly turned intruder. It's once shimmering hazel eyes, now clouded and glazed over, it's flawless skin was pale and sickly, crusted with blood and marked with lacerations and peeling flesh. The once confident voice was now a stream of groans and growls, spit dribbling down it's chin, lightly tinted crimson. The proud walk had become staggers and stumbling, no longer graceful and swift. It crashed before his feet, dragging it's broken rotting body along the floor. He flinched away from it, pointing his gun at it again, still unable to pull the trigger in defense. He gritted his teeth and backed away, tripping over a downed chair, falling back; slamming his head against the floor. His firearm vacated his hand with the impact, skittering across the scratched up dusty wooden floor. He grimaced, blinked away the pain then continued his retreat from the being, holding his hands up in defense, ready incase it lunges at him. In the distance, he heard a soft voice calling "Jake!" He scanned the room, catching sight of a familiar sight of blonde hair and bright blue eyes as the figure ran into the room. Yet another endeavor of the his angelic savior. Her blue eyes were fearful as she screamed "Jake!" Her path was blocked by debris forcing her to remain on the sidelines. He quickly looked away, returning the being's dead eyed stare. His eyes narrowed, his gaze locked with the creature, watching it closely as it tried to clamber over the same chair that had downed him. He gave a sad smile, wondering if this was how he was gonna die. He couldn't bring himself to fight back. Not this time. He closed his eyes just as the being lunged towards him, using the fallen furniture to give itself momentum. A shot rang out. Blood sprayed over him. A heavy mass collapsed on top of him. He opened his eyes to see those dead hazel eyes staring back at him. Wide eyed, he pushed the gurgling corpse off of him to see his angel holding his gun clasped in her trembling fingers, tears sliding down her cheeks as she dropped to her knees, stifling the emotions welling up from within. He bit back his own emotions, refusing the bile that rose up in his throat a way out. He looked back at the dead being, his voice barely a whisper "I'm sorry." 


	8. A Soldier's Sacrifice

(AN: This is in Piers' p.o.v as he fights the virus within him.) His eyes fill with horror as he watches everything play out before him. He watches his own body move against his will as he raises his gun and aims for it's heart. His instincts take over knowing just what to do after years of training. His actions are flawless as he takes a breath to carefully steady himself, ready to pull the trigger. His mind blocks out all the chaos that surrounds him so it's just him, his weapon and the monster before him. Nothing else matters. His finger moves, slowly squeezing the trigger, but something makes him stop. He freezes. His eyes catch a familiar form staring him down within the creature. He hesitates. A glimmer of hope sparks within him and he unwillingly lowers his weapon. He straightens up then takes a step forward. His hand hanging down at his side, pistol dangling uselessly. The figure gives a warm welcoming smile and his movements become more confident as he approaches it. With every step the smile quickly spreads to be a wicked grin that spans from ear to ear. He looks past it though, continuing forward with out a care as if hypnotized. The figure extends it's claw-like appendages to clasp around him, locking him in place. Standing face to face with this monstrosity, he stares into the dark depths of it's eyes. Those black pits held no emotion. No regret or remorse for anything it had done. For the lives it took and the destruction it caused and all the chaos it created. The trance fixed upon him began to wear off as he regained his will and with it his sanity. The creature's grip grew tighter and tighter, crushing him. He released an agonizing howl as he felt his ribs cracking then one by one, they broke. His shoulders rolled back, his back was forced into an arch and his screams fed it. It released a snarl of satisfaction as it toyed with him. It would squeeze then release then squeeze repeatedly until he had not the energy left to even whimper. The creature raised his limp body above it's head, opening it's mouth wide, ready for an easy meal. He looked down into that black pit with a feeling of disgust. He wasn't going to let it end like this. He can't give up. He had to stop this monster before it took the life of another innocent person. With the last of his strength, he wrapped his fingers around a small round device on his belt then plucked it off. He heard the sound of the pin catching and being pulled out. The creature heard the sound too and shook him causing him to drop his gun before it's feet but he held tight to that little device. When the creature repositioned him over it's mouth once again, he dropped the device inside it. The creature swallowed it without a thought. He counted the seconds in his mind. '5...4...3...2...1..' The creature roared with pain and anger as half of it's body exploded, raining black blood and body parts all over. It dropped his body and writhed in pain, squirming and screeching. He looked over to where his pistol laid. With a painful breath, he reached as far as he could, just able to grasp it when the monster grabbed his leg and flung him across the room. He hit the wall then crumpled to the ground, shreds of dry wall rained down around him, his body rested on cement, shards of glass and rubble. It slowly slithered towards him. He leaned to the side to get a good shot and squeezed the trigger, releasing the bullet where it made it's way into the creature turning it's heart into it's new residence. The creature quaked, giving one final roar before collapsing to the ground in a pool of the thick inky blackness that spewed from it's chest. He laid there in the silence, his body throbbing with immense pain. He listens and in the quiet he hears the sounds of multiple footsteps making there way through the ruins of the building. He had no more energy. He can't even speak. He hears a radio and familiar voices approach then someone yell "He's over here!" A soldier kneels beside him and yells over his shoulder "Medic!" More soldiers move into the opening and approach him, all staring at the creature's dead body as they pass. The soldier looks at him "Just hang in there. Help's on the way. Just hang on." He looks up and sees the concerned looks on the faces of his squad. His team. His family. All whom he'll die to protect. 


	9. Super Girl

The dog came out of nowhere, it's red eyes burning in the darkness like embers in a dying hearth. There was a flash of white as its jaws clamped around my arm, it's weight almost knocking me over. It snarled, crunching powerfully, grinding it's teeth along my flesh, tearing away at it. I groaned, pointing my gun at its head, squeezing the trigger. Their was a deafening "BANG!" that echoed through the empty dusty lab. Its body dropped limply, freeing me from its jaws. I cradled my mangled arm against my chest as Sherry ran into the room "Jake!" Her voice was dripping with concern. "Stay back." I spoke harshly, my back to her, hunched over the corpse of the deceased canine. I didn't know what other monsters may lurk in Wesker's hidden lab but I wasn't about to let them get her. I took a deep breath, pushing away the pain in my arm before getting to my feet. My eyes scanned our surroundings once more, double checking it for anymore beasts. Sherry must have done the same because I heard a sharp gasp come from beside me. I glanced at her only to see her hand covering her mouth as she breathed "Jake." Her eyes told me she was afraid. She looked on the verge of tears. I looked away, returning my gaze to the damned dog before me. Gently, she reached out and touched my shoulder, a gesture begging me to look at her. She took my hand, careful of my injury and guided me out of the room, down the hall to an old examination room. The one she was searching only moments ago. She gestured for me to sit as she removed her scarf, wadded it up and carefully applied pressure to stop the bleeding. I grimaced, looking down at the blood that had already begun to dry on my skin. Sherry dug through a small pouch on the table, her expression was serious and protective like the kind a mother has when her child gets a cut. She was focused. She pulled out a roll of gauze and a clean cloth. Carefully, she removed the scarf and cleaned the injury the best she could then with quick hands, she wrapped it expertly. We both knew the virus infecting the canine wouldn't affect me. It was the same strain that Wesker had been working on in this lab. That dog was just another one of his pets, always waiting for intruders, killing all who enter and turning them. Though this was the first of our encounter so far. It seemed the rest were either killed or escaped, roaming the surrounding woods, attacking civilians nearby. "Thank you." I spoke softly but my voice seemed to boom in the silence of the little room. Sherry smiled up at me, stopping amidst her task. That smile was all I needed. She didn't speak, just placing a gentle hand upon mine once more before returning to finish with the bandage. I sighed, testing the functionality of my hand, finding my movements stiff, a sharp pain bolting through my muscles. I looked at her, playing it off that I was alright, concern still lingering in her eyes. She knew. She could see right through me every time but she never said a word about it. I stood up, looking down at her, waiting. Her mind seemed to be swept away in thought but she shook it off and stood by my side. She always did. No matter what happened, she would always be there watching out for me, even when I thought I didn't need it. 


	10. Little Jake

Jake ran towards a small halo of light as a darkness began to surround him, eating away at everything around him. Out of the shadows that threatened his circle of golden rays, piercing red eyes appeared. He looked closer to see the creature they were connected to. It's sharp teeth gleamed, creeping into a hungry smile, its claws scratched at the ground, leaving long slashes in the dirt. He tucked his knees against his chest, hiding his face and tears brimmed his eyes, fear gripping him tightly. His heart hammered inside his heaving chest. It snarled, circling him, laughing at his weakness. He bit back the sob in his throat the best he could. The creature's shadowy form snuffed out the last of the light, it's long arms reaching out and snatching him up, holding him tightly. He screamed and fought, twisting and struggling to escape it's grasp. It growled, it's voice quiet. He heard his name being spoken. "Jake!" He opened his eyes, tears streaming down his face. He felt strong arms wrapped around him protectively. He looked up into his father's worried expression. His soft blue eyes consoling him. He nestled against his father's chest "The monster...it was going to eat me." He sobbed, clinging to his father for safety. Albert cradled the child, a tiny smile on his lips. "Shhh. It's okay Jake. Daddy's here." He stood up, holding Jake close, rocking him and cooing to him until he finally fell back asleep. He laid Jake's tiny sleeping form gently down in his bed and tucked the covers around him. "There are no monsters here." He spoke softly. (AN: Sorry this is so short. I've been trying to write but everything just sounds like crap. This is one of the few that is good.) 


	11. Umbrella is an Asshole

(AN: Okay so this is just a short little scene i came up with. Piers was found by Umbrella and was turned into a little mindless minion and was ordered to kill the others. This scene is where Piers has captured Jake as he was ordered by his 'superior'.) The red device glowed angrily upon the man's chest. It's metallic legs buried deep into his flesh. Jake eyed him, watching this person, once an old friend, now a threat to his life. Those eyes, normally a soft hazel were now hard and cold, all emotion wiped away. The man seated himself across from the young mercenary, staring him down. He spoke coldly "You know, " He smiled, getting to his feet and circling Jake like a ghost "I was ordered to retrieve you, no one said what condition you had to be in." with one quick movement, he grabbed a hold of Jake's shoulder and left arm then twisted them causing a loud pop as the bones slipped out of place. A cry erupted from Jake's throat. He groaned, gritting his teeth. Jolts of pain shooting throughout his shoulder and back as the man clasped a hand on the dip in his flesh, squeezing tightly. "What happened to you?" Jake questioned through the waves of pain that pulsed from his injury. The man's gaze became angry "What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine." He pulled the knife from Jake's belt and drove it deep into his leg. Jake screamed. The man smiled, playing with the weapon, moving it back and forth in the bloody wound. He became more amused as Jake's face contorted with pain. After a few moments he released the knife leaving it lodged in Jake's flesh and turned his back to the young man. The room grew quiet, the only sound being Jake's heavy breathing. He watched the man in the dim light of the tiny cell as he began to whistle. The tune was one he whistled once before. As it came to an end, a smile spread across the man's face. Wicked and toothy. Without any warning, the man spun around, planting a firm kick in the center of Jake's torso. He fell back in his chair, landing on his arms. Pain spreading throughout his body with the impact. The back of his head connected with the hard floor. He panted, watching the man stand over him like an impatient demon awaiting to claim a damned wayward soul. The red device glowing brighter, more angrily than before. 


End file.
